


De Danças e Distâncias

by bruxabrvxa (Mistrust), Mistrust



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: 2x11 "Beat The Devil", Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/bruxabrvxa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/Mistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal Lightman e Gillian Foster dançam... E não dura muito. Fluff Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Danças e Distâncias

**Author's Note:**

> Não me pertencem, e sim à FOX Broadcasting e seus criadores.

**De Danças e Distâncias**

© 2010 Lipsum

_Para Saliras e Dallyane._

* * *

Fandom: Lie to Me

Lightman/Foster | Spoilers: Beat the Devil (2x11)

Romance/Angst/Fluff | One-shot | PG

* * *

Gillian não sabia exatamente como aquilo tinha começado, e pela cara de Lightman, ele também não.

Era mais uma festa no escritório à qual ele não estava exatamente ciente – mais uma festa preparada por Emily. E não era qualquer festa – era o aniversário de Cal Lightman, O Chefe.

Então estavam todos lá. Querendo ou não.

Com música ao vivo e bebidas.

Pessoas cumprimentando-o e desejando parabéns.

Um ocasional presente embrulhado (porta-retratos, livros).

Sorrisos dirigidos a ele.

Nada menos do que o inferno na Terra para Cal Lightman.

Gillian estava sempre ali, ao lado dele, insistindo que ele deveria se divertir, que isso era para ele, que Emily havia passado semanas planejando a festa, que o mínimo que ele podia fazer era "deixar-se levar" pelo menos por um instante pela filha.

E Deus sabe como ele teve vontade de matar as duas quando os primeiros gritos de "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!" estouraram enquanto ele entrava pela porta da frente do edifício, as luzes se acendiam, balões voavam, e toda aquela insanidade começava. Porque ele _sabia_ que apenas duas pessoas nesse mundo ousariam fazê-lo passar por tal tortura.

Mas ele conteve-se. Não sabia como, mas conteve-se. Afinal, o sorriso no rosto de Emily era suficientemente persuasivo, e Gillian parecia determinada a grudar nele por toda a festa, garantindo, assim, que ele não fugiria – ou cometeria suicídio com os garfos de plástico, dadas as circunstâncias.

Ele estava encurralado.

E Gillian sabia.

* * *

_Love me, tender,_

_Love me, sweet,_

_Never let me go..._

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so._

* * *

O que ela não sabia era como eles terminaram do jeito em que se encontravam naquele exato momento: corpos perigosamente próximos, uma de suas mãos no ombro dele, a outra sendo amparada pela dele, um braço envolvendo-a; olhando-se olho no olho, dançando ao som de nada menos que "Love me tender", do Rei.

 _Elvis_.

Foi o primeiro pensamento racional que cruzou sua mente. Antes daquele momento derradeiro, ela não podia lembrar exatamente o que a trouxera para o meio do salão nos braços de Cal Lightman.

E ele parecia estranhamente... _feliz._

Uma palavra incomum para descrever Cal Lightman.

Sob qualquer situação.

Mas lá estava ele. Feliz.

Ele inclinou-se levemente para ela, um sorriso discreto no rosto.

― Tudo bem, amor.

Isso. Havia sido ele que havia arrastado-a para o meio do salão, por algum motivo que ela não podia nem sequer começar a compreender. E ela não havia resistido. Outra coisa que parecia igualmente além de sua capacidade de compreensão.

O segundo pensamento racional que passou por sua cabeça foi _ele até que dança bem._

E foi o último.

* * *

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darling, I love you,_

_And I always will._

* * *

Borboletas.

Era isso que estava na barriga de Gillian, e ela só conseguia pensar em como aquelas borboletas haviam parado lá... Será que estavam no bolo?

Lightman estava se divertindo demais.

Ela lhe lançou um meio-sorriso quando eles rodopiaram, e ele apenas continuou encarando-a, satisfeito consigo mesmo, e isso era tudo que ela conseguia ler no rosto dele.

Gillian Foster estava mesmerizada. Incrédula, aliás.

Mas cheia de borboletas em sua barriga.

* * *

_Love me tender,_

_Love me long,_

_Take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong,_

_And we'll never part._

* * *

Inadvertidamente, eles esbarraram num outro casal, e todos os quatro pediram desculpas, e voltaram a se afastar.

Foi apenas graças a essa quebra do encanto que Gillian conseguiu estabelecer algum tipo de pensamento racional que não envolvesse borboletas, as mãos dele ou Elvis Presley.

Ela aproveitou o breve momento de sanidade:

― Cal Lightman dançando e se divertindo numa festa? ― indagou, um sorriso no rosto, ainda incrédula. ― Será que o inferno já congelou?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e falou na maior das inocências:

― O que está dizendo? Eu sou o Sr. Festa, não sou?

Ela deu uma risada sonora. ― Pelo que me lembro... hum, _não_.

Ele riram.

― Você disse para eu aproveitar, por Emily. ― ele a trouxe para mais perto de si. ― Então eu estou aproveitando.

Mas alguma coisa no rosto de Lightman a fez perceber que essa não era toda a verdade.

― E...? ― insistiu ela.

― E eu adoro te constranger.

Enquanto Gillian corava, ela pensava que essa não era exatamente a resposta que queria ouvir, e sua postura nos braços dele enrijeceu quase que imperceptivelmente ― _quase_.

― Amor? ― indagou ele, intrigado.

Alguma coisa despertou na mente de Gillian.

Seu maxilar enrijeceu.

Pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam começado a dançar, ela desviou os olhos dos dele.

― Nada ― ela olhou-o novamente, um sorriso não mais tão sincero.

― Mentirosa ― acusou ele.

― Eu acho que eu quero parar agora.

― Mas a música ainda não...

― Por favor, Cal.

― Você está falando sério?

― Sim; por favor.

Uma pausa, enquanto os olhos dela fogem dos dele.

― Certo, mas mais tarde eu...

Ela não ficou tempo suficiente para saber o que ele faria mais tarde. Assim que o contato físico foi quebrado, ela afastou-se sem olhar para trás.

Mas isso não era suficiente para quebrar outros laços que os envolviam.

* * *

_Love me tender,_

_Love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_'Til the end of time._

* * *

Gillian aproximou-se da outra mulher, pronta para desculpar-se pelo comportamento dele.

― O problema com Cal é que ele é...

― …Insuportável.

― Não, sim, quero dizer... às vezes. ― uma pausa, enquanto ambas observam o homem andar loucamente pelo campus. ― Deus, ele sempre foi assim?

― Sim. Na maior parte do tempo. ― outra pausa, mas dessa vez são as duas mulheres que se encaram. ― Uma observação: ele não serve para relacionamentos longos.

― Oh, não, não, não... Nós não...

― Apenas... mantenha distância. Ou você pode se tornar uma mulher muito solitária.

* * *

**N/A:** Se foi estranho pra você, pra mim também foi. Essa vai para Saliras, por ouvir Elvis e dançar; e para Dallyane, que pediu uma história Callian. Sei que não foi o que você esperava, mas espero que tenha gostado!

"Love me, tender" é do Elvis (óbvio), mas a versão que inspirou essa história é cantada por Fernanda Takai.


End file.
